Saving Robin
by MBrabs1996
Summary: There's more to Robin's past than anyone knows about. Robin has been spiraling deeper into depression as a result and if nothing is done about it, Robin may very well lose her life. Can she recover with the help of her friends? Or is she too far gone to even be saved? Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first HIMYM story! I hope y'all like it!**

Robin Scherbatsky didn't know exactly why she felt the way she did, although it could be for a variety of reasons. All her friends thought she was happy and had no reason to be depressed.

Oh how wrong they were.

The woman had a past that even they didn't know about. She suffered years of emotional abuse from her dads side of the family. Her father had always wanted a boy and taught her boy things. That much they knew. But what they didn't know was that her father was a mean drunk and he was emotionally abusive. The abuse significantly lowered her self esteem and her dad had been the type A personality type. Always speaking what was on his mind, taking his anger out on Robin and had always resented her. When she was eleven, her dad's new girlfriend often physically abused her when he wasn't home and had always gotten so drunk off her ass that the witch had let her friends bully the young girl.

"_Look at her? She's such a scrawny little weakling." _They would say.

"_I know. She's so ugly too! She and her sister!" _The witch would agree.

Even her class mates bullied Robin.

Robin could handle her dad and step-mothers abuse, but when her own class mates targeted her? That was too much.

Even all these years later, she's depressed and can't tell anyone about her past for fear they would say, _"Why can't you just get over it?"_ Well, that's easier said than done when you were beaten, called every name in the book, and told to go kill yourself on a daily basis. That tends to engrave itself into your brain.

* * *

Robin was the last to arrive at MacLarens Pub to see that everyone had ordered chicken wings while waiting for her. The sight of the food that they were munching on made her feel sick to her stomach. For almost a year she had been in a relapse. She hardly really ate anymore and whenever she did, she threw it up immediately after. She knew that starving herself and self injury weren't good ways to cope, but that was all she knew. No one knew. No one could know. Not even her husband, Barney. She hated talking about feelings.

"Hey Robin. We were wondering when you'd show up." Marshall greeted, looking up from his drink.

Robin only nodded in response.

"You alright? You seemed off while you were on the show." Lily asked, eyeing Robin as she sat down.

"I'm fine. I just had a rough day at work."

It was partly the truth. The last few days at work were rough, especially with a new, bratty co worker who hated her for no reason at all.

"You sure that's all?"

"Hold up a sec...can we just talk about the fact that Robin is wearing long sleeves and pants? It's hot as hell out there." Barney said, looking at his wife in concern.

"Well, the...office is actually pretty cold."

"Robin, i've been to that place. It's stuffy and warm in there, the same it's always been." Ted said, getting up and heading to the bar to order another round of drinks.

"Well i'm cold!" She snapped, grabbing her house keys that she had set on the table when she first arrived and left the bar, heading to her and Barney's apartment.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, she began to hyperventilate as the tears began to fall, she made her way into the kitchen and opened the drawer, grabbing the pocket knife that she always kept in there. She slid down to the floor and rolled up both of her sleeves, ignoring the pain as she slid the sharp knife over her flesh repeatedly. She hated this. She hated feeling like she wasn't good enough. She hated keeping secrets from her friends and husband. She hated herself and didn't even know why Barney married her.

"Why am I still here?" She thought aloud, wiping the blade off and pulling her sleeves down.

_I'm so fucked up. Why am I so fucked up? _She thought, putting her head in her hands before she got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing roll up gauze from the medicine cabinet to cover her wrists before she sat on the edge of the bath tub.

This was hell.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think. Please review :) **

**No flames.**


End file.
